4986 (Lothar x Khadgar, Llane x Medivh x Lothar x Khadgar)
by Flagfish
Summary: This is a very dirty story. Lothar isn't pleased with Khadgar's request for precisely 4986 apexis crystals, and now he intends to let him have every last one; naturally, his two devoted best mates lend a helping hand. It would appear that Khadgar isn't exactly opposed.
1. Chapter 1

" _Please_."

In the dimly-lit chamber, there came the low creak of wood, slide of mageweave fabric, humid expiration of breath; Khadgar didn't _really_ struggle in his binds.

 _Light, he'd wanted this so bad_.

Some distance from the bed Lothar sat opposite Llane and Medivh, all with their goblets of wine, their quills and their scrolls, and a bowl filled with crystals; these were only a sample of the lot.

Lothar wasn't amused.

When Khadgar had asked him to procure them, _he hadn't realized he'd meant this many, or that they only came one at a time_ ; he'd insisted they were _important_ , and that 4986 was the precise number he required.

On his return, Lothar had silently tossed a bag in his direction, entirely lacking in humor, and Khadgar recoiled at the impact; _somehow, he'd not fully anticipated what a search for 4986 apexis crystals could do to a man_.

Now at Lothar's side, Medivh and Llane convened to determine some proper recompense, they examined the crystals from all angles and turned them over; Khadgar hadn't quite _resisted_ when they'd got him bound, Medivh had noticed immediately— _because, after all, Lothar had been the same._

He recognized the look in his eyes, something not exactly like _fear_ , but more akin to anticipation, the knowing awareness of waiting potential which flickered immaterial all around, and a hunger for promises still unspoken; _they'd got him on Medivh's bed, naked as the day he was born_ , save for his boots and a simple leather collar.

In the orange glow of the ceiling fixture, Medivh held one of the crystals to the others, it emitted a low, pulsing hum; "Unnecessary," he said, with so much conclusive finality that Lothar hit the tabletop and swore. At that, both Medivh and Llane glanced up, Llane quietly murmured that he was sorry.

 _That was, he felt sorry that Lothar had been made to retrieve them unnecessarily, after all he'd endured._ "No!" Khadgar's voice issued from the opposite end of the room, he'd been about to say _they could be used to empower the ring he would give him_ , but instead he went silent with one wave of Medivh's hand.

"We'll find use for them yet," Lothar said, _in a way that got Khadgar rock hard_ ; in truth, he'd been hard for the past five minutes, he could feel the hot fluid stream down the length of his member, where he couldn't even touch himself.

It got him wet all the way to his thighs and glittered to the sheets from there, _here was a thing of fantasy_ ; something he'd dreamt while he'd handled himself late at night, face-down on his mattress, a used shirt he'd nicked from Lothar pressed to his mouth as to stifle his voice. _He didn't expect it to happen in waking reality_.

At the small table, Medivh went on to levitate the crystal he'd chosen in plain view, where Llane and Lothar could see; "Bit sharp, isn't it," Llane observed, and the other two thought it over. It was around the size of one digit, clear and smooth as glass but iridescent at its edges, and indeed there reverberated through it a low, steady hum; "Yes," Medivh said, "I supposed it is a little sharp."

He proceeded to cast a minor spell, something old and familiar which his friends had witnessed countless times, and they observed while the crystal was engulfed in shimmering light; there gradually Medivh had managed to alter the outer configuration of its particular matrix as to generate a smooth, rounded exterior, but without disturbing its frequency of resonance.

From where he was bound, Khadgar could see the flash of the spell, and while he recognized the type of energies at work, the enchantment, itself, was beyond his own capability, where clearly he was in over his head; _there pulsed intangibly all around the unspent power held within the crystal's framework_ , he could feel it oscillate with charge and light.

There issued the scrape of chair legs, now Medivh rose to his feet with Lothar and Llane at his sides, he still had the small item floating before him on his approach; the closer he'd got to the bed, the more Khadgar could sense it, until its essence became intoxicating, and his impulse to touch it was almost irresistible. Medivh let it levitate where they had a clear view, it glittered with latent intensity and cast misshapen shadows on the walls, and on the bed beneath them Khadgar remained defenseless in his binds. _Still not exactly opposed_.

" _Four thousand, nine hundred and eighty-six_ ," Medivh said to Khadgar; he cocked his head like he were somehow confused. He then turned to Lothar, but before he could get the next bit out, unexpectedly Khadgar's voice came from below.

"Yes," he said rapidly; " _4985 is inadequate, 4987 is, of course, absurd._ "

At that, Lothar's eyebrows rose to his hairline; " _Cheeky_ ," he muttered.

He knelt just above him, in a way that had Khadgar's breath hitch, his wrists tightened stiffly in their binds and he quietly swallowed; _oh, he was in trouble now_.

 _He could feel his cock completely slick, in unhindered view of the others_.

" _I'm a mage_ ," he stammered hoarsely; " _I did the math_."

Silence.

Several seconds passed before Lothar proceeded to nod, _like it were only understandable_ ; his voice came in dangerously quiet tones.

" _You did the math_ ," he repeated.

Khadgar's gaze lingered on his expression, where his features were illuminated in the crystal's pulsing light; _there were parts of him he'd completely devoured in his dreams, without Lothar's discretion he knew the taste of him profoundly, without the slightest awareness of what he was like in waking life—_

— _he thought now he'd suffer any humiliation to have him in earnest, the way he had wanted since their fateful first encounter, at the barracks when Lothar had slammed him on the desk._

Now that he leaned above him, Khadgar thought he could almost taste the expiration of his breath; Lothar moved very close, so his lips brushed just at the delicate shell of his ear.

"All right," his voice came rich and low; " _then you'll get 4986._ "

 _(On to Chapter 2)  
_

XXX

A/N: I would love to RP any of these guys if anyone is interested! (There are actually a lot of m/m pairs I'd love to RP in Warcraft lore); it's completely cool by me if you're new to Warcraft or to RPing, if English isn't your first language, or if you don't know that much lore— I just like writing with someone else who's passionate about the same stuff. If you think you might want to give it a go, please send me a message =)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, yes," Medivh said, " _this is very tight_."

He had knelt just at the edge of the bed, where Llane held Khadgar's legs helpfully parted; at his side, Lothar looked on with just as much concern.

Llane gave a little laugh; "About as tight as you were," he said, _somehow the care of virgin mages always fell to him_.

Now both Llane and Lothar leaned close, they reached together to slide their fingers against Khadgar's entrance; "No," Lothar said to Medivh, "I think he's even tighter than you."

Khadgar's legs strained against Llane's hand, where he visibly struggled for composure; he was painfully hard and wished for once that he wasn't bound, so that he could touch himself. Lothar said, "Yeah, he's definitely a worse case than you."

Already they could see his cock completely slick, where the fluid glittered down to his balls and his perineum from there; "Terrible," Medivh said, " _Khadgar, when did you get so dirty?_ "

" _I don't know_ ," Khadgar's voice came; Llane shook his head in disapproval. He said, "Mages are the worst."

Medivh sighed, _because it was so true_.

"How are we gonna get all those crystals in there?" Lothar asked, but before the others might offer input, Khadgar rapidly spoke; his voice came hoarse and breathy, he said, " _I'll be fine_."

At that, Lothar rapidly struck one of his thighs; " _Oi, mage boy_ ," he said, "we can't work if you keep interrupting."

" _Sorry_ ," Khadgar breathed; _but he wasn't sorry, Lothar could tell._

 _He was loving every moment._

Even Medivh hadn't been _this_ dirty at his age; Lothar proceeded to lean farther in and then tentatively ran his tongue against the small entrance, _he could feel Khadgar stiffen completely_ , but this time at least he'd _tried_ to control himself; Lothar then got one hand at the back of Medivh's head and pressed him forth as well, so that he could have a taste.

He watched him for several seconds and asked, "Nice, isn't it? _Shame he can't behave_."

Medivh withdrew from where he'd been lapping at Khadgar and absently licked his lips; "He does taste very nice," he said, "but don't let it go to his head; _no discipline, this one_."

It was completely true; by then, Khadgar had got so slick all along his member that he'd got his own abdomen wet, and Llane could tell he was trying to press forth against Medivh and Lothar. It was clear that _something_ had to be done, and now Lothar began to lap at his glistening cock, _it got his whole lower face wet;_ after this Khadgar couldn't stay quiet for long, he started muttering and pleading, and became very difficult to restrain.

"Damn it, Llane," Medivh said; "can't you get something in his mouth to keep him quiet?"

" _Yes_ ," Khadgar gasped; " _yes, please_ —"

Llane huffed with a great deal of exasperation; _a king's work was never done_.

He released Khadgar's legs and gave him another brisk strike for his sass, and then turned to Medivh; "You," he said with one finger pointed, " _watch your tongue_. You'll address your king with proper respects."

He got Medivh to kneel before him and give formal dignities before he'd earned permission to have at his trousers, and once Llane had been satisfied Medivh proceeded with a well-practiced hand to get his member out; it was a thing to behold, Llane was known widely for his formidable endowment, _something with which Medivh and Lothar had been personally acquainted for very many years_.

At the base of his cock Llane wore a shimmering golden ring that bore Stormwind's seal, and at its tip he had a piercing with decorative jewels; now Lothar glanced up from between Khadgar's thighs because Llane had his attention as well.

He joined beside Medivh where they both waited expectantly for permission to have at him, and Llane gently ran his hands through their hair; "Yes," he said, "of course, now you've both miraculously learned to behave."

 _But it was difficult not to, while faced with something so gorgeous_ ; Khadgar stared from where he was lain on the bed, unable to move his gaze from Llane's member. _He wanted so much to be good, but it had become increasingly challenging_ , and now he was on the very verge of pleading and negotiating for them to _just bloody touch him_.

Soon Llane gave the others permission for a taste, and they began impatiently trying to have at him, clearly uninclined to share, each trying to get him in his mouth; both Medivh and Lothar had got their hands on him, and even before his cock had slipped completely out of Medivh's mouth Lothar had started to lap at it, until they were hungrily kissing over the tip.

Llane continued to stroke their hair all the while, he was patiently trying to keep them under control because they'd soon have to stop; he could subtly see Khadgar stare, visibly fighting for discipline _but despite himself caressing him with his virgin eyes, like he were starved_.

When Llane pulled his member away from the others, Lothar nearly stumbled forth, his lips and chin were utterly slick with strands of fluid that glistened to the tip of his cock; Medivh tried for another taste but Llane held him back, aware of his blatant envy, and soon as he'd been released Medivh pushed Lothar to the floor. He started to lap ravenously at his mouth, _the way they used to do in adolescence, before they had learned anything like elegance or tact_.

Both looked up in horror when they saw that Llane intended to _let Khadgar have it_ , and now Lothar pushed Medivh on his back; " _This is your doing_ ," he scowled. " _You told him to get something in Khadgar's mouth_."

He watched Khadgar's boyish eyes, they went big with obvious reverence while Llane stroked his hair; _and Llane was good with little virgins, this Lothar knew from personal experience_ , he could hear the way he spoke to him in suddenly nurturing tones.

" _Let's see how big you can open your mouth_ ," Llane had crooned, he brushed Khadgar's cheek with the back of one hand and pressed down on his lips; " _Can you open nice and wide for me?_ "

Khadgar gazed at the slick insistence of his cock, _clearly having wanted to do this years before the moment actually came_ ; he parted his lips just as Llane requested, and already was reaching with his tongue. " _There's a good boy_ ," Llane said, " _you're just too talkative, aren't you? We'll just have to find a way to make you behave_ —"

Lothar huffed indignantly, no longer certain of whom exactly he was jealous; "If it's a matter of keeping him quiet," he said, "you had best leave him to me."

Medivh gave a small laugh, aware that despite his own efforts Khadgar was a cheeky fuck and a hopeless case; "This I'd like to see," he said, and now Lothar approached from Khadgar's other side.

He never took his eyes off Llane while he went for the binds of his own trousers; "All right, bookworm," he said to Khadgar, " _you've had this a long time coming_ —"

 _And Khadgar certainly had_ ; he thought he had waited the greater part of his life for this, he'd spent countless nights touching himself, imagining how it might be with another person— _heck, he'd settle for his own duplicate image if he'd mastered the spell, he'd wanted badly to know what it was to be touched_ —

—and _this_ , here was something beyond his own expectations; if only he wasn't bound he would reach for both their cocks, he stared with childlike fascination while Lothar's hands worked at his own trousers.

" _Look at that_ ," Llane remarked; he slid one finger against Khadgar's cheek, " _Our little mage is so hungry_."

" _Yes_ ," Khadgar breathed, his gaze flipped from Lothar's face to his hands, _he was terribly impatient_ ; Lothar paused and regarded him curiously, and then pressed one digit to his mouth. " _Is that so?_ " he asked, _deceptively gentle_ , his finger slid gradually in past his lips and down onto his tongue.

" _Your first time, isn't it?_ " he crooned, he leaned forth to kiss him very slowly; Khadgar flushed at that, he had meant to deny it, but the words remained uselessly lodged in his throat. _He'd never kissed another boy before, but he'd absolutely got himself off thinking of Lothar_.

 _Then again, he'd got himself off thinking of a lot of things_.

He kissed back with such desperate longing that Lothar had to pull back; after that, Lothar's gaze fell on him with tender amusement, his long fingers raked through his hair. " _Did you like that?_ " he asked with a soft chuckle, aware of the way Khadgar studied his lips.

" _Yes_ ," Khadgar said, it came with such candid innocence it somehow touched his heart, and Lothar stopped partway to whatever taunt he had prepared; he regarded Llane, then Medivh, and they exchanged knowing glances.

"You want more?" Lothar asked, already he was leaning over Khadgar again, he pulled him in for another snog while Llane approached from his other side; Llane then turned Khadgar's face toward himself and kissed him as well, and they both teased him on _how clearly he wanted it_.

Khadgar put on no pretenses of disinterest; he thought this was, hands down, the most spoiled he'd been, _he wished only that he could touch himself_. Unbeknownst to him, at the foot of the bed Medivh patiently spelled the crystals ready, _one by one_.

 _He had no intention to go easy on any of them_.

 _To be continued..._

XXX  
A/N: I would love to RP any of these guys if anyone is interested! (There are actually a lot of m/m pairs I'd love to RP in Warcraft lore); it's completely cool by me if you're new to Warcraft or to RPing, if English isn't your first language, or if you don't know that much lore— I just like writing with someone else who's passionate about the same stuff. If you think you might want to give it a go, please send me a message =)


End file.
